The unthinkable
by solatia
Summary: I read this story here... I only took it and continued it and gave it the ending I wanted... I don't take any credit for it... The original story belongs to WhiteButterfly1223... Uh, I don't own Bleach either... Heh...


The Unthinkable

by WhiteButterfly1223

Karin sighed, her eyes going to the plate of food across from hers. It was getting late and Ichigo wasn't home yet. It's been like this for years now, days would pass before he decided to pop in. She was eleven when she first found out about her older brother being a soul reaper, she never would have thought…though he did see ghosts all the time so maybe she shouldn't be so surprised.

She picked up the plate with cold food, Yuzu never hesitated to make his plate for him. She was positive that he would be home that night. What a disappointment…

She dumped the food and grabbed the hair clip resting on the table. She had decided to let her hair grow once she entered high school, boys seemed to like girls with long hair… She wasn't girlfriend material though. She was older now and still a tomboy, with her loose black t-shirt and sagging black jeans. She was always going to be the tomboy and Yuzu was always going to be the pretty girly one. She sighed and started up the stairs, clipping her hair up on the back of her head.

She entered her dark and empty room and took a glance to the bed on the far left wall. Yuzu wasn't home…she actually had friends she could spend her time with. She had offered for Karin to also spend the night but you can't really have fun with people that aren't your friends.

She sighed and fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. She usually liked being alone but the silence was eating her alive. She was miserable…

…And as if something answered her call, her window slid open with a snap.

Karin shot up, her eyes narrowed. She hadn't sensed anything coming, as the years went by it seemed like she could feel these things more. She always knew where her sister and father was, it was Ichigo that she usually lost track of. Her eyes widened at the familiar shine of silver hair, glistening in the moon light. He was in that black kimono and white haori like the last time she saw him. She smiled and jumped off her bed.

"Toshiro!" she called. She hadn't seen him in years. She sensed him, she always knew when he was around…she just never saw him. He looked up and his tense turquoise eyes froze her to the spot.

"Karin Kurosaki," he mumbled in a low greeting. She smiled and made her way to where he rested on her window ledge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for your brother," he said. She nodded slowly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He hasn't been around lately," she answered. He nodded, and she couldn't help but to notice that he had looked at her once and was now looking off to the wall. He sighed and made a turn to leave but she was quick to grab a hold on to his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, don't go yet… I mean…you just got here," she said when he looked over his shoulder at her. He sighed and looked back out the window, tugging his arm from her.

"I don't have time to waste," he said. She sighed and looked down, it was silent for a moment and she wondered why he was still on her window ledge. She looked up at him, he was staring at the other bed in the room, Yuzu's bed.

"You have another sibling," he stated. She nodded and stepped back from him, also looking to the empty bed.

"Yeah, Yuzu, my twin sister," she said. He turned back to her, eyes slightly wide.

"Twin?" he asked. She smiled at him, her hands going to her hips.

"Yeah but we look nothing alike," she said. He turned back into the room.

"She isn't here," he said. Although it wasn't a question, she shook her head.

"Nah, she got girl friends and stuff so she went to spend the night at their house. So I'm alone here, that's kinda why I wanted you to stay. It gets kinda lonely, ya know?" she asked. He looked to her.

"Why don't you stay with your girl friends?" he muttered. She shrugged and moved back to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"I only have guy friends, you know, the ones you met a few years ago. My dad won't let me have sleepovers with them," she sighed. He sighed and jumped from her window ledge. She noticed that he was taller now, not too much taller but enough to be at least a few inches taller than her. Other than that he looked just about the same. He set his sword on the floor with a 'clink' before he closed his eyes and sat on the bed next to her.

"I guess I have a moment to spare," he said, stuffing his hands into his kimono. She smiled.

"Thanks Toshiro," she said. He turned his head away from her and she took that as a 'you're welcome'. It was silent and Karin couldn't help but fidget. This was the first time she ever had the opposite sex in her room and it was a bit unnerving. Not only was he a boy but he was more mature and intimidating than the boys she went to school with. She cleared her throat.

"You've grown," he mumbled suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at him. He was staring off toward the window. He sighed and looked to her.

"You've grown since then," he said. She blushed slightly.

"Um yeah," she mumbled. She had grown taller and like every female, had gotten herself a set of hooters and some curves. She licked her lips and watched as he looked away again. She opened her mouth to start a conversation but her mouth closed when she couldn't think of anything to say.

She stared at him, trying to think of anything to say, anything at all. She sighed, deciding to give up. Her eyes remained on him though. She stared into his white hair for a moment before her eyes went down to the hair that rested against the nape of his neck. His neck connected to a strong jaw which led to a small chin. Up his chin he had thin, kissable lips. She blushed, as she stared at them. They were turned now in a slight pout.

She had never kissed a boy before. She had a few crushes here and there but guys were usually just her friends because they could keep up with her. She was strong and independent and she loved that boys were just as strong as her. She had never thought about doing anything…romantic with them.

While in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she was leaning in so close to him. He smelled like sweat and winter, you know, that smell that comes when it turns to winter, she didn't like winter though since you can't play soccer if it's snowing. She liked the smell on him though, it matched with the ice that had fallen from the sky when he saved her that time.

"What are you doing?"

Karin blinked at the sound of his voice but she didn't lean away from him she only looked up, her eyes locking with his bright ones. He had turned his head slightly, if he turned it anymore her nose would be in his neck. He stared down at her from the corner of his eye. She blushed, fisting the bed as her heart started to race.

"Toshiro," she whispered. He arched a silver eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. She licked her lips. She probably wasn't going to see him again for a long time now. If she wanted something from him…she was going to have to go after it now. She hesitated but lifted her hand placing it on his thigh, he looked down at it and as he did she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the side of his neck. His skin was warm and soft under her lips.

She felt him stiffen, she pulled away from him to see his wide eyes. Before he had time to react she lifted her hand from his thigh and gently cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her as she pulled away from his neck. She pressed her lips against his.

Her first kiss.

He was stiff, unmoving, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she pressed her lips harder against his. She liked the feeling though, it was pleasant, his lips were warm and soft. It was gentle and soothing. And then he was pulling away. She opened her eyes, her hand letting go of his chin to gently press her fingertips to her tingling lips.

Toshiro's eyes were wide and she was surprised to see a dark red blush going across his tan face.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would think it was obvious, I was kissing you," she sighed. His eyes narrowed.

"I know that! Why were you kissing me?" he demanded. She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, I've never been kissed before and it was kind of a burden to walk around with that over my head. I wouldn't mind getting rid of my virginity either, such a useless thing to keep," she said, a blush lighting up her face even though she was trying to be tough about the whole situation.

"You shouldn't take those things so lightly," he growled out. She arched an eyebrow at him

"What? Was that your first kiss too?" she asked. His face turned redder.

"O-Of course not!" he growled. She gasped and leaned back towards him, her eyes wide.

"Someone kissed you before? But you're just a kid!" she said. He fisted his hands and this time his face turned red with anger.

"I AM NOT A KID!" he growled, his fist flying up into the air. She laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing his lips to hers again. He went stiff just like last time, shock freezing him up again. Karin could hear her heart pounding in her ears but she ignored it, she was sure she was going to find out what was so special about kissing.

She pulled away slowly, their lips were just pressed together but Toshiro hadn't moved and it unnerved her. She opened her eyes just in time to see him open his. He hadn't moved but his eyes being closed meant he liked it, right?

"There's more to kissing than just pressing our lips together, isn't there?" she asked. As far as she was concerned, besides the good feeling she got when her lips were against his, kissing was pretty boring.

"Of course there is. What you're doing now is child's play," he whispered. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Well…then show me," she mumbled. His hands came up, grabbing her arms firmly right above her elbows. He tugged her arms from his neck.

"You don't know what you're asking of me. It's unthinkable for me to do something like that with a human child, let alone Kurosaki's younger sister," he said. She held firm to him, not letting him take her arms from his neck.

"Please Toshiro! I'm probably never going to have a chance to experience something like this again. All the boys at my school see me as one of them, which I don't have a problem with, but I'll never have a boyfriend and I am a girl, I don't want to miss out on the girl stuff too! I'm seventeen and by the time I do get a boyfriend, I'll probably be in college and twenty! I don't want to wait that long so please…show me," she pleaded urgently.

"Karin," he sighed.

"Please," she whispered. He stared at her, his deep turquoise eyes searching hers. He closed them and sighed, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"Fine," he mumbled. She smiled.

"Thanks…" she trailed off, her face burning with a blush as his eyes opened. They had darkened some, but they were so intense, swimming with things she didn't understand. He licked his lips. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks Toshiro," she said again. His eye stayed on hers as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, letting them close on contact. Karin let her own eyes close, leaning into him.

At first it was like it was before, soft and gentle, neither of them moving. Then Toshiro leaned into her more and his lips moved. She was a little thrown off as he leaned forward, his lips moving gently. She decided to do the same and moved her lips like his. She felt like her lips were becoming moister than what they were before, damp and hot. She felt like his lips were trying to open hers up but she wouldn't let him, having someone else's tongue in her mouth seemed gross. But that was a part of the kiss, she had heard about it, seen it on TV.

His hand came up, cupping the back of her neck as he forced her back and as her head tilted back, her mouth opened. She gasped at the flick of his tongue, pulling away. She wasn't sure about the way that it felt. It had only been for a moment but his tongue had felt like an invader.

"Do you wish to stop?" he asked. She looked up at him. His eyes were darker than before, his lips glistening. She was surprised to see that he wasn't blushing like he had been before, like how she knew she was now. She shook her head, her bangs brushing his.

"No," she whispered. He hesitated but leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. They started right where they left off and this time Karin let his tongue slide on in. He slowed down, letting her get use to the new experience. His tongue was hot and wet and strange but the longer they kissed the more she liked it there. He let out a little sound when her tongue met with his, and that little sound started something inside her.

She wasn't sure about how long they kissed but the longer they kissed the more the feeling grew. She felt herself leaning into him, pressing her chest against him but then just like that he was pulling away from her. He pulled out her arms and turned his head away, panting slightly.

"That's enough…if we continue…" he mumbled. She wasn't sure if he had stopped talking or if she had just stopped listening. She liked the feeling he had given her…she wanted more. She leaned forward and without hesitation took advantage of his exposed neck. He let out a gasp at the press of her lips against him, leaning back.

"Karin," he growled out. She fisted his captain's haori and tugged him closer to her, pressing her lips to his neck again. He let out another gasp as she opened her mouth, sucking softly. She couldn't control the blush on her face or her hand as it let go of his haori to dip into his black kimono covering his chest. He gripped her wrist, stopping her hand from wondering his chest.

"Karin," he warned. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Please, just a little more Toshiro," she whispered.

"This is unthinkable, you do understand that, don't you?" he demanded. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is so unthinkable about it? All teenagers do this," she said, leaning back slightly. His eyes narrowed now.

"I'm a shinigami and you're a human girl. Do you understand how many rules this is probably breaking? Besides, I'm no teenager, I'm over a hundred years older than you," he said, looking away from her. She didn't care, she wanted this moment before it was gone.

"When I first met you, Toshiro, I thought you were the coolest person I had ever set my eyes on. You saved my team from those bullies and then you saved me from that thing. I liked you from then on, I didn't feel for you like I did for all my other guy friends. You were something different; I wanted to be more of a girl for you. And I still feel that way, now that you're here I don't want to do this with anyone else, I want to do this with the guy I like and who knows when I'll feel like this again," she said. He was still staring away from her but his body had relaxed, his hand gently holding hers now.

When he didn't move to leave or pull away from her she leaned forward pressing her lips to his neck again. She looked up to find his eyes shut. That was all she needed. She kissed down his neck, parting her lips and letting her tongue run along his heated flesh much like it did when they were kissing. He let out a low hiss when she got to his collar bone.

He let her hand go and she moved it to his shoulder, pushing his captain's haori off. He was hesitating, she could tell and all she wanted to do was loosen him up, let him know that it was okay. She stood from the bed, he looked up at her.

"I'm…I'm going to get more comfortable," she mumbled. He nodded, but his eyes widened when she straddled his lap. His hands immediately went to her hips. They were both blushing now but Karin wasn't going to stop now. She cleared her throat and grabbed the clip on the back of her head, pulling it out she let her long black hair flow down her back. Toshiro's eyes studied her for a moment. She leaned forward to kiss him but his head dipped down and her lips met with the top of his head. She frowned but gasped at the feel of his lips against her neck.

His lips were moist and soft as they worked over her heating skin. Her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling as she lifted them into his hair. She gasped, tilting her head back as his tongue ran along her. His hands moved up from her hips, caressing her waist as they went up.

"Toshiro," she whispered, she was unfamiliar with the shiver that went through her body as he pulled her closer. His teeth grazed over her collar bone making her gasp before pressing his head further into her neck. His white hair was tickling her chin, it smelled so good and it only made her want him more. She wanted to please him, to make him happy. She removed her hands from his hair and entered them into his kimono, she felt him tense as her hands touched his chest.

It was firm and strong. Although he had a small frame it was all tough muscle. He sighed when she ran her hand over a nipple. He pulled back from her neck, his lips moist and his eyes closed. She let her hands wonder over him, exploring him, his skin was smooth only a few scars here and there. Her hands wondered a little lower but she stopped short of going all the way down, her eyes landing on something poking through his hakama. She arched an eyebrow; he was…turned on… She had never seen one before…

She reached out and grabbed it. She was surprised at the sound that came from him. It was kind of like a gasped groan, his hands fisting her shirt. His head fell onto her shoulder and she felt him let out a pant.

"Does…does that feel good?" she asked. He was silent for a moment before nodding against her shoulder. She wanted to please him as well as satisfy her growing curiosity for the thing that felt like it was growing in her hand. Wait…it was…growing…

Karin looked down and gave him a few strokes. He gasped and gripped her shirt tighter, pulling her closer. She could remember what girls talked about in school, boys like it when you touched their junk, they also like it when girls used their… Karin shook her head, there was no way she could ever do that.

She looked down at Toshiro, his head was still against her shoulder and he seemed to be trying to get control over himself. She owed him one for this. She had asked for this and he was giving it to her, it was the least she could do…

She pulled out his arms, and pulled his sash. His kimono loosened and she pushed it off his shoulders. He let out a soft groan. She leaned down and pressed kisses to his exposed shoulder, she pulled his sash away letting it fall on the floor some where. She kissed down his body, getting soft sighs from him. She went down until she couldn't go down any further. She removed herself from his lap and pushed his legs open. He came from his daze then and immediately grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling his hakama down.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, it was the hundredth time that he had asked her that that night. She looked away from him, a blush burning her face. Her hands were trembling and her heart was racing. She pulled on his hakama and they came down a little further.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, settling between his parted thighs. His face turned red with a blush.

"You don't need to do that," he growled. She looked up at him.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. A lot of girls at my school say that guys like it when this is done to them. And I want to make you happy, I did force you into doing this after all," she said. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You didn't force me to do anything. I could have left at anytime I wanted to," he said. She arched an eyebrow.

"Well, that only makes me want to do it more," she said and without warning pulled his hakama down. He gasped.

"Karin," he scolded but she was too shocked to pay him any attention. She never imaged that it would look like that...

She wasn't sure about how long she stared but it was apparently long enough for Toshiro.

"Will you stop staring at it?" he demanded. She quickly looked up at him, her face burning with a blush matching his.

"S-Sorry," she whispered. She looked back down, hesitating, she ran her finger along him. He gasped, rather loudly, alarming her.

"I'm sorry, too much…or something?" she asked. His head was tilted down and he panted softly. He shook his head, fisting the bed sheets near his thighs. She looked back down and this time she took all of him into her hand. He let out a soft suppressed whimper, his head tilting back.

She concentrated only on stroking him, she liked the noises he was making, and it was moving something inside her just like before. Her other hand rested on his thigh, fisting his hakama which she hadn't pulled down all the way. He was shifting now, pressing into her hand. She was guessing that he wanted more. She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

Leaning forward and closing her eyes, Karin took him into her mouth.

"Karin!" he called out in surprise, his hips jerking him up and in more, he sounded in pain though. She pulled away and he let out an 'ah' as he slid out.

"Did I…did I hurt you?" she asked. His face was flushed and he was panting through parted lips, his eyes closed and his eyebrows narrowed.

"N-No…keep going," he whispered. She nodded her head, which he didn't see, and leaned down again. This time when she took him he didn't thrust, instead his hand came into her hair. He moaned and panted, his hand guiding her head up and down on him.

Karin shivered, it was getting colder but she paid it no mind, they had left the window open after all. She continued deciding to try something new, so she grazed her teeth along him as she came back up.

"Ah…" Toshiro moaned, his hips giving a light jerk. She went faster and faster, he seemed to be falling fast, his hand had tightened in her hair and he was moaning louder and longer now. She concentrated on only going faster, she was making him feel good, that's what she wanted.

"W-Wait….slow down…or it'll be over all too soon," he groaned. She did as she was told and received his whimper in return. The room was colder now and as badly as she wanted to close the window she didn't want to move from Toshiro. He was panting harder now, giving deep throat moans and long sighs.

He let her name out in a groan and then suddenly he was fisting her hair, his back arching slightly as his hips went up. He bit down hard on his lip to muffle his cry as he came. Karin was surprised and disgusted at the taste that filled her mouth. She turned and spit on the floor, well now she was going to have to clean that up.

Toshiro had fallen onto his back, his eyes closed as he panted. She turned back to him, noticing that the room was way too cold, it couldn't be this cold outside.

"To…" she stopped at the sight of her breath. She looked up to him and as he panted his breath came out in white puffs. She looked around, noticing the fog that was low to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She looked back to the boy on her bed.

His hand was in his hair covering his eyes as he tried to regain his composure.

"Sorry…I lost control."

Karin blinked.

"Lost control?" she asked softly. She looked around at her winter room.

"You…did this?" she asked.

"Yes…"

She found his ability to control ice absolutely amazing. She smiled and blew out a puff. She stood.

"You're pretty cool, Toshiro," she said, climbing on to her bed. He shifted as she leaned against the wall. He removed his hand from his forehead and pulled up his hakama. Her smile went down slightly, she guessed that he would be finished after he blew his load. She sighed, it looked like she wouldn't be losing her virginity to him tonight.

He sat up suddenly, his hair fell over his forehead, more than before. He turned and she looked to him as he placed his hand on the wall next to her head, he leaned down and her eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss to something hot, smothering her. His hand moved from the wall and she felt it tangle in her black locks. Her hands went to his shoulders, holding on to him.

His other hand found her waist and he pulled her from the wall, laying her on the bed, her head pressing into the pillow. She turned her head from his kiss at the feel of his body on top of hers. He leaned up slightly and she looked up to him. His eyes were dark like before, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked, his voice low. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, she couldn't believe this was happening, and with Toshiro, a boy she was sure she would never see again.

"Y-Yes," she whispered. His lower body pressed against hers and she gasped at the feel of his hips moulding into hers.

"You're hesitating," he stated. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"N-No I'm not! I'm ready," she said. He gave a slight nod and shifted, pressing harder against her as he lowered his head to her neck. Karin closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt his lips part and she sighed as he sucked on her neck. He feathered her neck with light kisses for a moment before he removed his hand from around her back. It rested on her hip for a moment before going up, pushing her shirt up with it.

Karin was at a loss for what to do for a moment. He leaned up slightly and she thought it was to finish pulling her shirt up but instead his lips found hers in a hard kiss. Her hand trembled as she slid it from his shoulder, up his neck and into his sliver mane. His hair was soft and she fisted it when he grinded in to her. Her hips jerked against his at the sensation that ran through her.

His lips pulled away from hers and he leaned up, sliding his haori the rest of the way off his shoulders. As she stared at his half nude form, his hands went to the edge of her shirt. His skin was decorated with some scars that were lighter than his slightly tan skin. He really was a fighter, wasn't he? He was blocked from her sight for a moment as he removed her shirt from her. She blushed as he stared down at her much like how she stared at him.

"You're not wearing a bra," he stated. She brought her hands down to cover herself, she was tired of his staring. Her face was absolutely on fire and although she didn't have large breasts, she still had them.

"I don't sleep in them, they're uncomfortable so I usually take them off when I get home from school," she whispered. He nodded and licked his lips, leaning down she felt him press them against her collar bone. She sighed, his mouth was making her body hot. His tongue dipped out, tasting her. She closed her eyes and removed her hands from herself to put them back in his hair, where she felt like they belonged. He slowly went lower, his hair tickling her and his mouth pleasing her.

She felt herself blush as those teeth nipped at the top of her left breast. He went slightly lower and her back arched as her hips tired to buck at the same time.

"Toshiro," she moaned lowly, her hands tightening in his hair. His hands went up her waist and she was surprised at how rough they were. They went up and then came back down over her arched back, she felt herself relax under his touch and slowly sank back into the mattress. She panted through parted lips and even though her back was no longer arched he did nothing to stop her hips from thrusting into him every time he sucked, licked, and nipped at her hardened bud.

He switched to the other one and at that time she felt his hand ease between them, caressing over her ribs and then her stomach. She pressed herself against him when his fingers grazed over her navel. His mouth had slowed down and that gave her just enough time to get her brain stared again to know exactly where his hand was going. Her pants loosened and before she could get mentally prepared for it, he was nipping hard at her breast and her hips jerked up, grinding her into his fingers.

"Toshiro," she cried, fisting his hair even tighter now. He let out a low groan which vibrated to her chest. His hand remained unmoving for a moment and she panted through parted lips, trying to get herself under control. The feeling that had rushed through her at such a light touch scared her, and although it scared her she wanted more. She felt Toshiro lift his mouth from her chest and she looked down. He had tilted his head up, his dark turquoise eyes staring at her.

Those eyes…

They were so dark now but they still held that beautiful blue. His intense gaze made her breath catch in her throat. His cheeks were slightly red and his hair had completely fallen over his forehead from all her tugging. His lips were wet, glistening in the moonlight.

"Toshiro," she whispered softly. She had said his name repeatedly already but that was all she could say, her brain wasn't working well enough for her to say anything else. All she could process was Toshiro and the sensations he was causing her body.

His fingers moved and she closed her eyes, her head tilting back into her pillow. He leaned up slightly, his hard stomach running over hers, making her shiver. He moved his fingers and she bit her lip, it felt odd having someone touching her down there but she liked it, she wanted more.

His fingers stroked her gently, like he had done when he first kissed her. She pressed her hips up wanting more pressure than what he was giving her. He kissed her neck and she ran her hands down his back, wanting him closer.

"More," she moaned softly when his fingers keep that slow light touch.

"Relax, I'll give you what you want in a moment," he mumbled into her neck. She moaned softly, it being her only protest. He licked at her, and she had a feeling he liked taking his good old time. Toshiro didn't seem like the type to rush things. After a moment his fingers moved faster, and she moaned. He pulled back slightly and she opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were staring down and he looked like he was in thought, his fingers didn't stop though.

She felt her hands reach out for him as he lifted up and away from her, his fingers leaving her. She let out a whimper, she didn't even sound like herself. His hands went to her loosened jeans, pulling them down. She gasped and shivered.

"W-Wait," she stammered. He paused, looking up at her. She blushed under his gaze and they stared at each other. She forced herself to relax.

"O-Okay," she whispered. He pulled the rest of her jeans down and dropped them onto the floor. His hand went to her thighs running up them to grip her hips. She watched his eyes glaze over as he stared at her panties. Her hands rested on either side of her head and she felt like they were waiting for him to come back down to her so she could hold on to him again. With his warmth away from her, she felt cold and lonely.

He leaned down and she gasped as he kissed her navel. Her face burned with a blush at the sight of his head down there. His lips sent a fire through her and she parted her legs slightly. She felt his tongue moving against her and she sighed softly. His hands gripped her panties, pulling them down slowly.

She was so embarrassed but she did nothing to stop him. He sat up again, dropping her clothing to the ground. She was bare to him and she hated the feeling of being completely exposed. She blushed, her thighs pressing against each other to hide herself. His hands went to her thighs, she felt so uncomfortable, but she was hot down there and she wanted his touch there like it had been before.

"Toshiro," she whispered, shifting away from him. His eyes flicked up to hers and she was surprised at the look in them. So dark, and it made her…hot. He licked his lips.

"This is the last time I'll ask you, do you want to stop?" he asked. She stared up at him, he was being a gentleman leaving the decision to continue completely on her. She could tell he didn't want to stop, if the look in his eyes wasn't enough then the tent poking from his hakama was. She couldn't just stop now, even if she wanted too. She had asked him for this and he was willing to give it to her so she was more than willing to give it to him.

"No," she whispered. He stared at her for a moment before his hands found her thighs and pulled them apart. His hand went up her thigh in a caress and then she felt his hand there. She placed her hand over her mouth, holding in her cry as her back arched. His fingers were on her harder than last time but now with nothing between them she felt herself so close to getting to the peak of whatever pleasure had been filling her before.

"Oh…" she panted, she hadn't realized her thighs had snapped shut on his hand until his other hand was pulling them apart again. He waited for her to calm down before he stared moving his hands.

His fingers ran over her in slow strokes. She moaned into her hand, her hips thrusting, her eyes closed. She felt him shift and then he was gripping her wrist. He removed her hand from her mouth and she opened her eyes to look at him when he pinned it above her head. His eyes stayed on her as his hand went lower, then his finger were pushing in slightly. She turned her head to the side, whimpering.

"You're so sensitive," he muttered lowly. She blushed at his comment.

"S-Shut up, I've never felt like this before," she whispered. His finger started a slow sensual rhythm that had her whimpering.

"You've never touched yourself before?" he asked lowly. Her eyes flew to him, his eyes narrowed and his face was serious, he wasn't kidding. She blushed.

"O-Of course not!" she hissed. He pushed his finger in a little farther and her back arched as she let out a deep moan. He leaned up some and she was surprised to see the light blush on his face, he was so bold a moment ago and now he was blushing? Her confusion quickly faded as he lifted her hand and brought it down to touch herself. She gasped and jerked her hand away but his grip tightened on her wrist, holding it there. She blushed at feeling his own finger moving.

"It's your own body, you should be familiar with it, shouldn't you?" he asked. He pressed her hand down farther and she moaned, her body shivering. His hands left her and she was quick to pick up where he left off. He leaned up on his knees and as she touched herself she watched him. He was so gorgeous, his dark turquoise eyes were glued onto hers and as badly as she wanted to look away from his heated gaze she couldn't. She was getting closer and closer to something and although Toshiro was no longer touching her, he was pushing her closer and closer to it.

His hands went to his hips and he pulled his hakama down. She blushed at the sight of it again and her fingers moved faster, her head went back and she bit her lip. She moaned loudly, her hips thrusting.

"Toshiro," she whimpered. She was so close, this feeling was growing, becoming stronger, consuming her and then his hand was on her wrist pulling her hand.

"That's enough," he said. She gasped and tried pulling her hand from his. She was so close!

"Why did you stop me?" she demanded, she suddenly felt frustrated that he denied her from what she wanted. His hand went next to her head as he leaned over her.

"Settle down," he sighed and she immediately stopped moving at the feel of him pressing into her down there. She blushed, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. He stared back with calm eyes before licking his lips and leaning down some more.

"Hold on to me," he whispered. When he released her hand she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He closed his eyes for a moment, his forehead coming down to rest against hers. She had never had him so close with her eyes opened. She felt him shift and then both his hands were on her thighs, pulling them even further a part. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt him there again.

He pushed forward some and she bit her lip, she didn't like the feeling. She felt opened and exposed, Toshiro sighed and it fanned over her face.

"Look at me," he groaned softly. She let her eyes fluttered open, he was staring down at her and he looked like he was restraining himself. He took a deep breath and then pushed more. She wanted to close her eyes again and hide from him but she kept them on his. His intense turquoise eyes set her whole body on fire.

He shoved suddenly and she cried out, her back arching. Toshiro held onto her, keeping her planted. The temperature in the room instantly dropped and she clung to him, opening her eyes to look at him. He shifted some and she watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a deep groan leaving between his parted lips. She tried to ignore the pain that ripped through her, her body relaxing under him. Feeling her relax he lifted his head slightly, letting his hand come up to her forehead, he brushed her hair back in a comforting gesture.

He shifted, his hips lifting and coming back down. Karin clung to him, her body wasn't used to it yet. His hand fell from her forehead resting on the pillow next to her head. His head fell to her neck, nuzzling into her. He moved on top of her, his body rubbing against hers creating amazing friction, his body was hot and completely covering hers, protecting her from the cold that had settled upon them.

He was groaning softly into her neck, his slow sensual rhythm speeding up slightly. Her hand went into his hair, her back arching slightly as something sparked inside of her. She wasn't in pain anymore but she felt full every time he pushed into her. She felt like he was stroking her insides and every stroke felt better than the last.

She lifted her legs more, her thighs pressing into his hips. He groaned again, moving a bit harder.

"Hey, did you feel that?" asked Orihime looking up to her temporary room mate. Rangiku was looking out the window.

"It felt like the captain," she mumbled.

"What do you think he's doing that caused that spike in his reatsu?" asked Orihime. Rangiku sighed, shrugging.

"He might be training or something. You know the captain, he can never relax," she said. Orihime nodded. It was silent for a moment. Rangiku looked towards the window, feeling his reatsu spike again.

"Maybe I should go check on him?" she mumbled, she couldn't help the feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach. He didn't feel like he was in any danger or fighting a hollow for that matter, but her captain wasn't the type to just let out reatsu especially in the human world.

In only a few moments she was out of her body, her mod soul taking her place.

"Toshiro!" cried Karin. She was slick with sweat and panting hard as she clung to him, her nails digging into the skin of his back. His back was just as sweaty as her and his muscles flexed under her fingers with every thrust. He was clenching the pillow next to her head now, his feet pushing into the mattress for leverage. He was moaning into her neck, his breath hot as he panted.

Her room was as cold as ever but she couldn't get any hotter. She was so close, the feeling was building and she was getting closer and closer. She just needed a little more.

He gave a hard thrust she cried out again and pleasure shot through her causing her toes to curl and for her nails to dig even further into his slick back. She couldn't breath or see anything for a moment, her body was trembling, buzzing with sensations.

Her first orgasm.

"Toshiro," she whimpered softly. His hips jerked and he bit into her neck, groaning. She clung to him and he growled before his teeth released her neck to make that 'ah' sound that he made before. She drank in his noises, loving the way that he shuddered before his hips jerked and stopped, and he came with a long groan into her neck.

They were both panting, neither of them moving. Karin couldn't believe it, she had just lost her virginity, it all seemed so surreal to her.

Toshiro shifted on top of her, getting her attention.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, panting. She shook her head, her eyes lost in his. His eyes softened slightly and he leaned down to kiss her but he stopped short his eyes widening suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. He leaned up.

"Matsumoto," he said. She gasped as he jumped off her like she was on fire. She shivered, the cold in the room hitting her. Her room was frosted over and she was sure it was as cold as winter.

Her eyes went to Toshiro as he struggled to get his black kimono on. She smirked, she had to admit she enjoyed seeing him in such a panic. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going to her opened window. He disappeared from her sight for a moment, reappearing on her window ledge.

Rangiku jumped from house to house, following her captain's reatsu. She was surprised to land in front of the Kurosaki residence. Maybe he was training with Ichigo or something. She jumped on to the roof near his window but being there she felt his reatsu coming from another part of the house, she giggled to herself, of course they wouldn't be training in his room. She jumped across the roof to the other side of the house, it was odd that she didn't feel Ichigo's reatsu.

She landed on the roof right in front of the opened window but before she could get a good look inside her captain was in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

His hair was down in his face looking a complete mess. His kimono was opened slightly, from the lack of a tightly knotted sash. His captain's haori looked like he had just tossed it on. While Hyourinmaru was in one hand his other hand was holding up his hakama. They stared at each other for a moment, his face slowly turning a dark red.

"Captain?" she asked. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a burst of laughter, pointing at him.

"You look a mess!" she laughed. He growled, stepping out onto the roof in front of her.

"Shut up," he growled.

"What were you doing? Is Ichigo in there? Were you guys doing things?" she asked, trying to look passed him. He quickly blocked her view.

"It's none of your business," he snapped. She moved closer trying to use her height as an advantage.

"Seriously, cut it out Rangiku," he growled grabbing her wrist so that he could guide her away.

"Come on, Captain. I wanna know," she whined. They struggled for a moment, Toshiro trying to get her away from the window while she was trying to get in.

"Damn it, Matsumoto! Stand down!" he ordered, tried of the game. She pouted but pulled away from him.

"I just wanted to know what made your reatsu spike the way it did," she whined. She arched an eyebrow as he blushed.

"Forget about it," he growled snapping the window shut behind him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that this was Ichigo's little sister's room," she said, her hand coming up so she could tap her finger against her chin in a thoughtful away. His darker blush was answer enough.

"It is! Captain plus Kurosaki girl plus a disarray of clothing! Oh Captain, you didn't!" she gushed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. She burst into laugher again.

"Oh Captain! I never thought I would see the day! Congratulations! When are we going to tell Ichigo?" she asked, leaning down to smile at him. He shoved her away.

"We aren't going to tell Ichigo anything," he hissed.

"Geez, even after that you're still so up tight. When I do it with Shuuhei I usually feel so much more relaxed," she sighed. He growled another blush coming to his face.

"Keep that to yourself," he groaned. She giggled.

"Let's get going," he sighed. She nodded, still giggling even as she flash stepped away. Toshiro turned, looking at the girl still in the room. She was sitting up and watching him, she had probably watched the whole thing. He watched as she gripped the blanket to her chest, a blush coming to her face. She smiled at him though.

He wanted to smile back at her, to let her know that he didn't regret anything, but he couldn't.

So he gave her a slight nod and flash stepped out of her sight.

Karin got out of bed and sighed while letting a single tear fall. She knew that that didn't mean anything. She asked him to and he gave it to her. Heck, she probably wouldn't see him again for a pretty long time anyway if at all, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Although, she was strong. She hadn't cried since her mother's death and she wouldn't go and let that thing bother her. She already knew what she was getting herself into and she did it anyway, so she wouldn't let herself cry now because it went as she expected. So she went and washed herself in the bathroom before going and cleaning the mess that was her room.

Toshiro wanted to go and explain everything to her the moment Matsumoto relaxed, but apparently luck wasn't on his side cause when he went to Orihime's house with Rangiku, there was a call waiting for them and telling them to return to Soul Society immediately, and they did just that.

Since he was a captain, he didn't get the opportunity to go to the human world again after that and so he still hasn't explained to Karin that what they did in her room, it meant something to him. Matsumoto tried to sympathise with him and comfort him any way she could but he wouldn't let her. The cherry on top of it all, was that now, Toshiro couldn't get Karin out of his head. Anything that he did, Karin was everywhere. He even dreamt about her almost every night, and when that happened, he had a foul mood for the whole day and you couldn't even get a word out of him. Especially when he dreamt about hugging and kissing her or touching her. He didn't even yelled at Momo for calling him 'Shiro-kun' those kind of days. He just missed her so much that he didn't know why or what to do sometimes. The only one that took benefit of it was the Soul Society cause he took every paper work available so he could occupy his mind and that meant no paper work for the other divisions.

Two years passed and Karin hadn't seen or even sensed Toshiro anywhere. Now she was 19, but that night with Toshiro was still imprinted on her mind. He was on her mind and wouldn't get out even if she tried. For a few days she was depressed but then forced herself for her father and Yuzu to be cheerful, if only on the outside. She begun playing football again, went to school and since she wanted to forget about him even for a few minutes, forced herself to study and that made her the best student in her school. She even won a few awards and trophies from some competitions that she went to. She became a substitute shinigami, just like Ichigo, considering her huge reatsu, and she was good too. That was another pass-time that she did. She was trained by Yoruichi and the spirit of her sword 'Ryoukuma' was a phoenix with feathers made of fire as was her power.

Now in college, she was studying to be a doctor and she was doing good until she made an application form for joining the football team. She passed the test with ease but apparently her teammates didn't want a girl joining the team and surpassing them so they lied to her about a ritual. They told her that if she wanted to be in the team, she should climb the bridge that they were now in front of. It was pretty tall but if she wanted to be acknowledged, she had to do it.

"Are you sure that you all have climbed this bridge before?" she asked glancing at them when the captain, who was in front, spoke back

"Well, if you really want to be on the team you must prove that you're one of us." the others just snickered a little before nodding their heads. Karin eyed them suspiciously before turning and started climbing. She knew they lied to her, it was quite obvious, but she didn't want them thinking she is a girly girl even with the noticeable bigger than that night curves that she now had. As she went higher up she started hesitating but when she heard the captain snicker and telling her to stop and just stay out of the team like a good girl she took it personal and kept going.

She was high up enough by now. She knew cause she could almost see the end, but when she heard the awe coming from the guys and starting to make other plans to take her out of the team, she made the mistake to look down and got dizzy. That caused her to lose her footing and fall down. When she opened her eyes, she saw them being at one place looking worried and saying

"Oh my god. We killed her."

"Oh, no... What do we do now?"

"Let's call an ambulance."

"You idiot, they are gonna accuse us."

"Guys... Thank you for your concern." I said sarcastically "I just fell from twenty to thirty feet and you didn't even come to see if I was okay. Gee.. Thanks." I said sitting up as I kept looking at them talking. By this time, the captain was calling an ambulance while the others looked worried first down and then up to him. They were ignoring me but why? That perked my interest so I went to see who was the one that needed the ambulance. When I went beside them they didn't seem to notice as they kept looking worried and when I looked at the one that they were worried about, I understood why. There, in a pool of blood was my body in a position that shouldn't normally be. I was the one that they were worried about cause I was dead. Those bastards had killed me. Well not literally but you get the point. By that time the ambulance was here.

The most idiotic thing that they did though was that from all the clinics, they had to call the one that belonged to my family. Thank goodness that dad was on a seminar for the week in America about new treatment therapies, and so Ichigo came. He was helping dad with the clinic since he had also became a doctor together with his fiance and soon to be wife Orihime. They were helping for the time being, he was the doctor and she the nurse. Yuzu had gone to study literature in England.

When he came outside and saw me grinning awkwardly at him and then the bloody body that was on the ground he gritted his teeth and then turned to the others growling before saying

"Get out of my sight right now, or you will not live to see the next morning coming." and they did just that, running even. Then he came to me and hit me lightly on the head

"Hey..."

"How could you go and kill yourself like that? I thought you were smarter than this. Now I'm gonna have to call Orihime to fix the thing that used to be your body. We can't let Yuzu see you like that. Did you forget that she's arriving especially from England to see you today?" and he hit her again before calling his girlfriend. It wasn't like he wouldn't see Karin again but still, that was a very stupid thing to do. When he finished with his call he turned to her while waiting for his girlfriend to come.

"So, do you want me to do the ritual?"

"Yes, if you please. Now I'll officially be a shinigami and not only a substitute. Oh, and say to Yuzu some different story from something as stupid as falling off a thirty feet bridge. Tell her that I got hit by a car or something."

"Yeah, yeah. Be careful in Seireitei."

"Yeah, I know." and with that I was sent to Soul Society with the last thing I saw was Orihime looking at me sad and then kneeling in front of my dead body to make it more presentable.

When I came to Seireitei, the only thing that came to mind was what I would do if I came face to face with Toshiro after so long and what I would say.

Anyway, when I arrived, I went straight to the first division to talk with so-taicho Yamamoto. Since I already was a shinigami from before with full training, I figured I wouldn't have to go to the academy, and could be assigned to a division from now on.

When I went there and requested a meeting with him, I was sent inside immediately.

"Yamamoto so-taicho." I said politely while bowing.

"Kurosaki Karin. I see that you're now officially a shinigami. I know that you have an incredible reatsu, at the level of fukutaicho even. I also know that you were trained by Yoruichi and she taught you everything that she knew. You and your brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, as well as Orihime Inoue, are very important. I understand that your brother doesn't want to come because he loves the human world but since you are now here, he may consider it as well." at that I felt my teeth gritting and my fist tightening until my knuckles turned white but I didn't say anything. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care as he continued talking

"I would like to assign you as the third seat of the tenth division." at that I turned and looked at him startled. I didn't expect to see Toshiro so soon or having him as my captain and seeing him everyday for that matter.

"Is there a problem with my decision?"

"No, Yamamoto so-taicho." I said bowing again.

"Good, there is a house getting ready for you to live in. You may go and rest for the day, but tomorrow morning you're to go to the tenth division and begin work. Hitsugaya taicho would instruct you and you will do whatever he or Matsumoto fukutaicho tell you to do as you superiors. Understand?"

"Yes, captain Yamamoto."

"Okay, there is someone outside from the tenth division that will show you your way to your new home and give you a few clothes. You may go." and with that I got up and left.

Outside, was a guy that looked my age maybe a year older, but with souls you never know. He had dark brown to black spiky hair and dark eyes. He was a head taller than me and he looked a little afraid I think. When I talked to him and watch him flinch, I confirmed it.

"You are the one that is supposed to show me where I live?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama." he said while sitting straight

"What's with the Kurosaki-sama. I'm Karin and I'm sure I'm not bigger than you so call me Karin okay?"

"Bu... but..." at that I looked at him with the most kind and vicious glare. I don't know how I do it, I just do and it worked. I don't know which part worked but that was good enough for me cause he seemed more relaxed now.

"Okay, Karin."

"There you go, it wasn't so hard now was it? And what do they call you? Or am I supposed to call you 'the guy that will show me the way to my house'" he just blushed a little before replying with an

"Ukita Kosuke"

"Okay. Kosuke-kun. Shall we go?" he nodded and led me away.

The house was small but comfortable. It had a bedroom with a bed, a bedside table, a closet and desk with a chair and bookshelf. The bedroom was connected to another small room that was the bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror. The rest of the house was one other room that was the kitchen and the dinning room considering it had a table with three chairs. The rest of the day went by thinking how I was gonna face Toshiro the next day. I figured I will just play it indifferent and like nothing ever happened between us. It was two years anyway and I was sure that he didn't pay it any mind, that is if he remembered that it even happened at all. Did he even remember her? Those were her thoughts till sleep overcame her.

Toshiro was fidgeting all day. Yesterday, he dreamt of her again and it was quite hot, considering he had to take a half an hour cold shower this morning before he came to do his routine of two years to forget it and her, paper work. When it was almost evening, a hell butterfly came and told him that there was someone new assigned as the third seat in his division and that he was starting work tomorrow. He didn't pay it any mind since his division didn't have anyone right for a third seat officer. His previous one had gone vice-captain for the third division for some time now, and he was waiting for someone to take his place. When the butterfly went away, he resume his work before being interrupted for a second time that day by none other that Matsumoto Rangiku herself.

"Taicho, you are working on these papers all day long. You must be tired. Please go home to rest. I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay Matsumoto. You go to bed. I will finish these and then leave myself." he replied without lifting his head from the papers.

The truth was, he didn't want to go in bed, cause he was sure he would dream of her yet again. Be it a wet dream, be it a sweet one, he didn't want to. Not anymore. It was painful because he knew he couldn't have her. She was human while he was a shinigami, and a captain one at that. She was alive and he was dead. As much as he wanted her, needed her, he could never have her. He didn't have anything to offer since he was dead. She needed to live and to marry someone that she loved and that was alive. The only time that they could possibly be together was if she was dead too and that he would never wish for her.

A little after midnight, he figured that he should go and sleep, until six that was the time he begun work at the last two years, so he could rest even a little. He was pretty tired after all.

At half past six, Karin got up to get ready for the day and brace herself for today and the days that were to come. Kosuke told her that they begin work at eight, but Matsumoto and Toshiro, or only Toshiro cause Matsumoto didn't work but just sat there, began working at seven. He was new too, so he hadn't met the previous third officer of the tenth division, but the others told him that all the third officers should also start at seven.

So, she took a shower, put on the black kimono that all shinigami wore, with the exception of the captain that also wore the haori, took her sword and went out to go to her first day of work as an official shinigami and also the first day that she would see Toshiro after these two years.

As she neared the tenth division, she sensed Toshiro's and Matsumoto's reatsu but nobody else's so she figured they were the only ones in. She was sure that they wouldn't recognise her from her reatsu since it had gotten bigger in comparison to last time that she had almost none. When she was at the front door, she closed her eyes to brace herself, took a deep breath and opened it going inside. Matsumoto was the only one that looked up from the tea she was making and gasped soundly with a hand in front of her mouth almost dropping the glass she was holding. She must have recognised her but didn't say anything probably from shock.

Toshiro has also noticed that someone has come from the opening of the door and the new unfamiliar reatsu. Also he was expecting his new third officer to report to work today, so he figured that must be him. He paid it no mind though as he was still thinking of Karin and his dream. Yesterday's dream was sweet, as he saw her sitting and hugging him on a couch just cuddling with little innocent kisses now and then. These dreams where the most painful and he didn't want anyone's new pity. Matsumoto's and Momo's were more than he could handle. When that person introduced himself though he thought he went crazy and looked at him so fast that he could most likely break his neck by the force, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. Before him was a beautiful woman a little shorter than him, with black hair that if let down went probably a little past her shoulders and beautiful deep blue eyes that bore into his soul exactly like Karin's.

"Third seat officer of tenth division reporting, Kurosaki Karin." said the woman and that made him believe that he really was crazy since he was seeing someone that looked, sounded, smelled and even had the same name like the Karin he remembered, the Karin from his dreams. But that couldn't be true, Karin should be in the world of the leaving and not in Seireitei in front of his office reporting for duty as his division's third officer. For a few moments he looked at her and then turned to see if Matsumoto was seeing the same thing as him. By the shocked look on Matsumoto's face that then turned into an ear to ear grin and by the shouting of 'Karin-chan' and seeing that she went to hug the woman and her hugging her back with a grin of her own, he figured he wasn't going crazy and that Karin was really in front of him in his office.

From confused he went to worried, as he didn't know what face to show her, and then to mad as he figured that for her to be here reporting, that must mean that she was already dead. How could she go and kill herself.

He put a cold face on when he turned back at her.

"Karin. What are you doing here?"

"I just said that I'm here to report for my first day of work as your third officer. Yamamoto so-taicho told me to come here today." she replied looking irritated that he looked so cold the first time he saw her after all this time. She let go of Matsumoto and glared at him.

"Taicho. It's Karin. Why are you like that?"

"I know it's Karin, Matsumoto. I can see that. What I want to know is what is she doing in Seireitei while she should be in the leaving world. What have you done to get yourself killed."

"I just died okay? Can you leave it at that Toshiro?"

"No..."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you so.." then she turned to Matsumoto completely ignoring Toshiro and talking to her while he left fuming.

He was even more attractive if that was possible without changing anything but his built and height. He still was taller than her like last time but that only meant that he got taller since she got taller herself. He still had those eyes and the gaze that turned her legs into jelly, and his hair were still spiky. She wanted to destruct herself though so she talked to Matsumoto and then Momo, when she came for a visit. It was almost ten o'clock and even though everyone were here, Toshiro still hadn't returned. That made Karin inwardly worried but she didn't want to show it and since Matsumoto didn't show any signs of worry, she figured it was common so she left it at that. Matsumoto knew that her captain needed to think things through and figure out what to make out of this situation so she left him to his thoughts and kept talking to Karin and explained that her job from now on was also to do paper work.

Toshiro, as Matsumoto figured, didn't know what to feel. He wanted to feel happy that he got to see Karin once again, but he was mad at her that she went and got herself killed. He also didn't know how to face her now after all this time that he had to see her. Did she remember what they did. Was she thinking about him all this time that he thought about her? He was confused, but he decided to be mad at her for getting killed but congratulating her for her seat and see it like the thing that happened two years ago never even existed since that was the attitude that she gave him. He was gonna be indifferent and talk to her as another shinigami that he could maybe call a friend. With that thought he went for his office. When he opened the door, he saw Karin sitting on a desk doing paper work while talking and laughing with another guy that if he remembered correctly, and he was pretty sure he did, was called Ukita Kosuke and he was the one that graduated and came to the tenth division two months ago. Then and there he had the urge to struggle that guy, or better yet first froze him then struggle him. He didn't know where that powerful rage came though so that made him even more mad. He just put a scowl on his face with a cold expression while going to sit at his desk to resume his work and take his mind off of other things.

At that time, Karin noticed that Toshiro had come inside and stopped mid-laugh, and that made Kosuke confused and turn around for the reason. Since he was with his back at the door he didn't see Toshiro getting inside and when he did, he instantly turned fully around, gave a full bow and greeted him with a 'Good morning Hitsugaya-taicho.'. After the nod from Toshiro, he turned back to Karin again to say goodbye and he left.

Toshiro's scowl deepened when he heard the other guy address Karin with her first name and she replying with the same informality, so he went even deeper in his work.

For some moments everything was quiet, nobody making the move to start a conversation. Karin though wasn't one to stay quiet so she begun opening her mouth to say something when Toshiro beat her to it

"Where's Matsumoto?"

"She went outside about an hour ago, when Kosuke came to give us more paper work." that statement got him fuming. That meant that she was alone with that guy in here for an hour. He didn't say anything, though the urge to break that guy's jaw was beginning to get bigger and greater with each passing second. It was obvious that that guy wanted Karin if only by the way he looked at her as proof. And how could she address that.. guy.. by his first name without a problem. He knew that that was how Karin was, but still, it was unforgivable.

When that thought crossed his mind, he slapped himself mentally. Karin wasn't his wife, girlfriend or his anything for that matter. He shouldn't be bothered by who she called by their first name but still... It was official, the child prodigy was a total idiot, considering the thing he told her next, without meaning it of course, but he was angry and he had to let that something out. The moment though those words left his mouth, he regretted it but it was a little too late

"Next time take your lovers somewhere else. This is an office and we work seriously here. We don't do that kind of stuff while working." she looked hurt, really hurt, at first but then anger took over. Who does he think he is talking to her like that and referring to her as someone dirty like a whore. After all this time that was his opinion of her. Now it was time to let all that frustration that she kept in for two whole years out, and that's exactly what she did as she went in-front of his office putting both of her hands on his desk and glaring at him in the eyes while he looked cold as always. If it wasn't for that heated night, she would think that his heart was as cold as ice. Now she was beginning to have second thoughts after his statement.

"How dare you call me a whore. Who the hell do you think you are saying something like that at my face when you didn't even see me for two whole years."

"Karin, I'm your taicho now. You shouldn't speak to me like that. Besides, I never said you were a whore" he said getting up and eye to eye with her from the other end of the desk

"I don't care who you are. You have no right to talk to me like that. And you didn't have to yell it out loud to make me take the message. That's what you meant and that's enough for me."

"No, I only said that you and your lover, Ukita, not to flirt in here."

"Ukita is just a friend I met yesterday. He showed me home and so we became friends."

"He went into your HOUSE? Ha... and you say he is not your lover. And you just met him. What else did you do to thank him?" after that statement she slapped him and walked out of the now opened from a just arriving Matsumoto door.

Matsumoto looked at her captain with pity. He wants her so much that he is not sure what to feel. He must have saw how Kosuke was looking at Karin and got jealous, but that was no way to talk to the one you love. You'll only make them hate you. She saw him turning his head and looking straight ahead from the position that her slap left him while bringing a hand to touch the surely bruising spot.

"Taicho..." then he noticed that Matsumoto was there standing in front of the open door and looking at him with pity.

"Matsumoto, what have I done? I lost her, again" he said to the blonde looking more heartbroken than ever before.

"Taicho. You don't have a lot of time, but you can still save it. You can still make her yours. You are in love taicho and it seems that she loves you too. Go after her and tell her that. Show her that she is the most important thing in your life and that you can't live without her, because you can't. I've seen you those last two years. You were like a shell that the only thing that knew how to do was to do countless of paper work to take his mind out of what he really wanted and that was to be with Karin again." he looked at her at first unsure, but then he nodded and with a determined look on his face and took off after the love of his life.

He was looking at her everywhere when he felt her reatsu spike in the direction of the park near his house that he went when he were down, so these last two years he was there everyday.

He flash stepped there and was beside her in seconds. It seemed she was crying by the tear-stained face but stopped when she sensed him.

He looked at her for a few seconds and he seemed to be drowning in her eyes when she called him out of his trance while sitting up and getting in front of him demanding what he wanted now. He looked at her for another minute and when she was ready to leave, he grabbed her wrist, turned her around so she was facing him and crashed her lips with his. She straggled to get away but he wouldn't let her go now that he had her again in his arms. God, he missed her. He missed her so much. He only tasted her one time but that was enough to hunt his dreams. Her sweet soft lips, her silk like skin, her petite frame in his strong arms. He just went and kissed her more deeply while Karin tried to escape but when his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and when he didn't get it, he used the same trick that he did two years ago, putting his hand at the back of her head and forcing her backwards. It was logical that she opened her mouth even a little. Apparently that was enough for him since he slide his tongue inside and started sucking on hers and feeling the caverns of her mouth. That made her go crazy and she let out a moan before responding with the same force that he did, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him for the moment.

When he heard the moan that came from her and then starting responding to his kiss, he went to cloud nine. He left her hands, that where locked in one of his, free and that now free arm went to the bottom of her waist while hers went to his head and grabbed his hair. How could this woman make him feel so many emotions at the same time, but more importantly, how could she make him so hot just by the thought of her or in this particular situation just by standing near him.

He wanted to make love to this woman, and to make her his and only his. Have her scream his name at the top of her lungs. He was surely going crazy. In all his one hundred and something years, he never felt this way, and yet, this woman awakened something like a beast in him. He may have kissed others before her, as he told her anyway, but that time was his first too, making love to someone. He never felt the need before. But after that night, he didn't think about anything else but having her in his arms again. He tried to surpass it by working all the time but now that she was here and she was gonna stay forever and ever he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted, no, needed this woman to become his again. And he was gonna do it today. No further delays. He didn't have the strength to wait any longer. Matsumoto was right. He loved Karin. He loved her with all his heart.

With these thoughts, he deepened even more the kiss, if that was even possible, and earned another moan from Karin. At that, a low growl came from inside him with he began moving his hand and feeling her up while bringing her as close as possible to his body. Then he left from her mouth and starting attacking her neck while bringing her legs rapping around his waist so that he could bring he into his house. He wanted her but he didn't want for it to happen in public.

He went inside without much effort and brought her straight to the bedroom. He lied her down on the bed while going above her without breaking the kiss that had now returned to her mouth. When they were both lying on the double bed that he used to sleep, he broke the kiss once again and looked at her eyes. They were almost black and turned him on even more now but by the looks of it his once green-blue eyes were almost black as well.

Now it was her time to kiss him, being mad at him and crying completely forgotten. The only think that she thought was what he was making her feel again. He was making her feel hot and a burning need for him, but most importantly, he was making her feel beautiful, wanted, needed even, when he looked at her with those eyes more dark that she had ever seen them.

They just couldn't get enough of each other. They touched the other's body to every part of skin that they could find while they were getting rid of the thing that kept them away from what they wanted the most, each other. Those clothes were the enemy right now as they were tossed wherever as long as they were out of the body of their partner.

He kissed and touched everywhere he could find while she took his clothes out of the way. The romantic and slow pace from last time was obviously forgotten as he thrust into her with force. Those two long years being apart from one another were unbearable and now they felt like they would have to repay for them. They took a quick and strong pace both of them and they came quicker than they thought calling out each others name at the top of their lungs. When that ended, he collapsed on top of her while she stroked his snow white hair. When he thought that he had enough strength, he got out of her and rolled beside her bringing the covers above them while taking her by the waist and bringing her as close as it was humanly possible. She didn't complain but just went and snuggled into his arms. He then went and smelled her hair. It was smelling like summer and fire and a little bit of sweat that was totally logical after what they just did. It was the sweetest smell his nose ever experienced. Before letting sleep overtook him he said the words that wanted to say for so long. These three words that at the beginning scared the be Jesus out of him but now wanted to be left out.

"I love you. I love you with all my soul and body Karin" and then kissed her neck and fall asleep after he heard the same words come out of her mouth too.

The next morning, Karin woke up alone on a big double bed with Toshiro nowhere in sight. First she thought that everything that took place yesterday was all a dream, but that wouldn't explain why she was naked in a bedroom that she didn't recognise. Then her thoughts stopped as the door to said bedroom opened, and in came a freshly bathed Toshiro, carrying a disk full of food and a cup filled with green tea on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other, and smiling upon seeing her. She smiled sweetly back at him holding the covers to hide her upper body while making room on the bed for him to sit and that's exactly what he did.

"Good morning, beautiful. I went to your house and took a pair of clothes for you to wear. I hope you don't mind." he said while letting go of the food and pecking her on the mouth. She just smiled kissing him back before looking at the food that he brought. She was starving after last night. It seems that he noticed her train of thought and offered her the disk.

"I made these for you this morning. I figured you would be starving after what we did yesterday. I didn't know how you drank your coffee, so I just made you green tea. It always calms me down, but if you want I can go and make you coffee now."

"No... green tea is just fine. I don't drink much coffee anyway."

"Alright. Well, go on. Eat. After that I had already prepared the bathroom for you to take a bath and then you can change into fresh clothes and we can go to work." at the last statement she frowned a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Toshiro

"What? Why are you making that face?" he asked confused and a little concerned that he may have said something wrong again

"It's nothing. I just thought that maybe I could spent the day with you today. We just reunited yesterday after all this time and the only thing you do is being cold to me, except yesterday night. And now you want to go to work."

"I'm truly sorry of what I did and said yesterday. It's just that, I had so much time to see you and then I learn with the worst way possible that you are dead and that made me mad. If that is not enough, I see you talking and laughing with a total stranger while referring to him by his first name. I know, that that is just how you are, but still... that didn't stop me from being jealous of him and wanting to break his jaw or just freeze him solid. These are new feelings and I don't know how to respond to them. I kept thinking everyday and night about you and I wanted to see you, touch you, kiss you all over again and I knew that I couldn't so that made me more frustrated. Then you came to me, and I didn't know what face to show you, but you came and acted like nothing ever happened, so I figured I should do the same. When I saw you though with that guy... I don't know what came over me. That is why I said those terrible things to you yesterday. I was mad at you for doing that and more importantly at me for being jealous without a reason to be. You were a free woman and I had no right to act towards you that way. I'm sorry." he finished his speech while bowing his head. She looked at him and then while smirking, she went up too him totally forgetting the food. With one hand holding the covers to her body, the other went and to his chin and lifted his head so she could look into his eyes while speaking to him

"You said I 'was' a free woman. Why the past tense?" then he stiffened and she smirked even more while listening to him shattering

"W...Well... That is... If you'd like of course..."

"Yes..."

he sighed closing his eyes for a second and then when he opened them he had a determined look on them before going and kissing her again. When he let her go, he replied with a low voice

"That means that now you are my woman and anyone that dares to touch you or even look at you with wanting eyes is dead meat."

"Oh... and how exactly are you so sure that I want to be your woman? I have conditions too you know."

"Oh, yeah? Well... let's hear them."

"If I am to be your woman you're to look, think and touch me and only me."

"Already covered. Next?"

"Well, you're to let me kiss you even when we are in the office but have free time of course."

"Only if you let me too. And?"

"You are to come take a bath with me right now." at that statement she blushed but didn't look away while she got ready to get up. As she saw at his now blushing face too, she was sure that this was what she wanted. He nodded slowly swallowing hard and got up from the bed and giving her his hand for her to take and get up. She got up, letting the covers leave her body and being completely nude to him. She noticed that for a split second his eyes became darker like last time, but they returned to their beautiful light colour after some time with only a hew of darkness in them. She took his hands letting him guide her to where the bathroom door was. Once outside, he stopped, turned back to look at her with the darkness fully returned, let go of her hand and put it on her back while the other went on the back of her knees and lift her princess style going inside and closing the door behind him muffling the moans and sighs that came from inside.

When Matsumoto came into the office that morning, the first thing she saw was her taicho and Karin steeling romantic and heated glances at each other while doing paper work. At that she squealed like a school girl and went and hugged them while congratulating them for finally being together. They both blushed a deep shade of red with Karin smiling and Toshiro yelling to Matsumoto about her being too damn loud.

Years passed and Karin had already moved to live together with Toshiro with the blessing of captain Yamamoto and the harder to crack Ichigo. Thank goodness there was Orihime and he couldn't deny her anything.

Toshiro and Karin were official for almost three years now and today was their anniversary. He already told Ichigo that he wanted to asked her to marry him and he finally after the right persuasions from his wife he agreed. He couldn't do anything anyway. If Karin was happy with Toshiro then he was happy for her.

The problem was that he had asked Ichigo the permission a month ago and he still hadn't made a move to it. He was gonna do it today though, since it was a special day already and she wouldn't be surprised that he had dinner set for them. It was very difficult to get her by surprise and he wanted everything to be perfect. They begun their day as usual except for the more sweet kisses that they shared those kind of days every year and the request that she spent the evening with him to dinner. Nothing weird with that so far, so when the time to go to dinner finally came he surprised her by saying that they would spent it in the house with him cooking. That was new but she wasn't complaining. She liked the piece and quiet here and there. The dinner was absolutely perfect, what you would expect from a child prodigy, and went like usual.

She wore a black strapless silk dress, that he had bought her for her birthday last year. It went down to her ankles and she completed the look with black heels. Her hair was up and she wore little make-up, only mascara and red lipstick. Her skin was absolutely flawless and she was gorgeous. He was wearing a black tuxedo, especially bought for this situation, with black dress shoes. His hair had their usual spiky look but it suited him a lot. He looked calm on the outside making little conversation while they ate, but his emotions were going haywire on the inside the closer the moment came to ask the question that he wanted to ask for a long time but took the guts to ask her a month prior. Now, he was just as nervous as before he decided to ask her. What if she said no? What if it was too early or what if she didn't want him anymore.

He sighed. The more he thought about it, the scarier it became so it was now or never. He turned suddenly and looked at her in the eyes while she looked back. He then sighed again and begun talking

"Karin..."

"Yes?"

"I have known you since you were eleven years old and I have loved you since you were seventeen. I know I'm sometimes, maybe more than I think, a total idiot. I had made you cry and that was the stupidest thing I ever did. We are together for whole three years now and I want to take it a little further." by here Karin was holding back her tears and anticipating the question that was to come while he took another breath before continuing "Karin, will you do me the greatest honour and make me the happiest and luckiest guy that ever lived by becoming my wife for now and forever?" he was down in front of her on one knee and holding to her open the ring case. She just nodded because she thought that her voice would betray her and he slid the ring on her ring finger. The ring was a beautiful silver diamond not too big but not too small either. It was the perfect size and she loved it's colour since it reminded her of his hair. She looked at it for a few seconds, before throwing her arms around his neck hugging him while going down herself. He just hugged her back with all the love that he felt for the woman and soon to be his wife that was now in his arms.

The food now totally forgotten by both of them, since they started kissing passionately while he lifted her up in his arms and going to their shared bedroom closing the door.

This was the woman of his dreams and she was now completely his, body and soul. They were finally together and they knew that they were gonna stay like that for the rest of eternity, together.

THE END...


End file.
